


A Different View

by TypicallyUntypical



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicallyUntypical/pseuds/TypicallyUntypical
Summary: Patton is having a rough day in terms of his self-esteem, but he meets someone who is ready to think the world of him.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55
Collections: Sanders Sides Soulmate September, Untypicals Sanders Sides One Shots





	A Different View

Patton knew he wasn’t perfect. Many people had pointed out that he wasn’t exactly what a ‘man’ was supposed to be like. He was soft. He was chubby. He was childish. His mom liked to point out that his curly blond hair and dimples would look great on a doll, it was too bad he was born with them. She had always wished he had been born to look more like his father than her, and normally that didn’t bother him. Most days he was happy with who he was. Patton had friends that liked to remind him he was enough. Normally, he clung to that. He was everyone’s happy pappy Patton. On other days, he regretted the face that his soulmate must see in the mirror. Patton was lucky his soulmate was so handsome. Sometimes he could look in the mirror and forget how he looked. The face he saw was masculine, a nice square jaw, wild untamed hair, and vivid green eyes. There was a scar along the line of his jaw and Patton wondered what it was from.

He had so many questions for his soulmate. He wanted to know all about them, but he wondered if his soulmate would even like him.

A sigh left Patton’s lips and he turned off the light to the bathroom, heading back to his bedroom to get ready for the day. He tried not to worry about what he looked like because soulmates were perfect right? His soulmate wouldn’t care what he looked like. Patton walked down the stairs, heading to the bus but he stopped when his mother called him over.

“Patty Cake, you can’t leave without eating breakfast. Come here, I made you some food.” She loaded up a plate for him of waffles with syrup, they looked and smelled delicious and he had enough time. He did debate it for a moment, he should be eating healthy, but some breakfast was better than no breakfast right? He walked over, happily sitting down; meals with his mom were always pleasant. When both of them were eating and not talking about many things were pleasant, but the other shoe always dropped and Patton should have known it would.

“Thank you for eating with me! I know you are so busy, but it’s nice to Is that what you are going to be wearing today?”

“Yeah, why?” He prepared for the next words.

“Oh, no reason, it just looks a little tight.”

Patton frowned, he had already felt a bit self-conscious today, she was probably right. He pulled at his sleeves. “Yeah, it feels a bit tight, I should probably go change.” She was right, he would feel more comfortable

“Do you have time?”

Patton looked at his watch. He would be a little late but it was worth it to be comfortable, right? “Yeah, I’ll be okay. I love you, mom.”

“Love you too.”

He gave his mom a quick kiss on the cheek before running upstairs and changing. He left without really saying goodbye. The weight of the day sitting on his shoulder. He had to keep smiling, people liked happy people. His soulmate would prefer it if he was smiling, right?

Patton got off of the bus and ran right into another person who screeched excitedly. That was enough for Patton to drop his smile, holding his ears gently. It was so loud, and today was just all too much.

“Oh, oh, inside voice outside, okay.” Patton was being led away and he knew he shouldn’t just go with a stranger but as he looked up he had no fight left in him. The man walking him away was the same face he saw in the mirror every day, but it was so different. It was like seeing the sun for the first time after only seeing pictures. It was like being shot with cupid’s arrow. He was perfect.

Patton sat down on the bench he was led to. He looked up at the other man who was smiling a toothy grin. It should have been off-putting but Patton had seen that face and smile for so long that it was a comfort.

“Hey, kiddo.”

The other man blushed, something Patton had never seen before, and it was absolutely adorable.

“Kiddo? Goodness, you are just as soft as I thought you would be.”

There was a pull in Patton’s heart. He knew that was going to be a bad thing. His soulmate wasn’t going to like him all because he looked so soft.

“Wait, no no no, there’s nothing wrong with that,”

Was his face that easy to read?

“I like it. I just… that’s not who I am.”

“Well of course not, you are probably sauve and charismatic and strong. I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t like someone softer.”

Patton could feel his skin crawling, it was so hard to keep up a smile on his face. It was even harder to when he heard the laugh. “I’m not suave, but I like soft.”

That caused Patton to freeze, a look of confusion on his face. “What?”

“I like soft. I could literally eat you.”

Patton still looked confused but he didn’t feel like he was on the verge of crying anymore.

“I’ve been looking at your face every day, just wanting to meet you and squish your face and love you. I love your freckles, and dimples and the cute curly hair. It reminds me of spaghetti.”

“Same,” Patton whispered. “I’ve always loved how you look, you are just so handsome, and cool, and amazing.” His soulmate loved how he looked. HIS SOULMATE LOVED HOW HE LOOKED.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Patton couldn’t help but smile.

The other man smiled brightly and Patton felt a lot of his stress melt away. “Oh, I’m Remus!”

“Patton, it’s nice to meet you.”

Remus smirked, taking Patton’s hand and kissing it all over wildly. The action made Patton giggle and his heartfelt a lot lighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the Soulmate September prompts for this year. I know it's a little late but I thought this was a cute note to end it on. Thank you so much for reading with me! Also, if there is anyone out there who was also posting for Soulmate September and I didn't go through and read and kudos your stories, please let me know! I'm trying to make sure I read everyone's!


End file.
